CANCER RESEARCH CAREER ENHANCEMENT AND RELATED ACTIVITIES PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Cancer Research Career Enhancement and Related Activities are centered in the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) Office of Cancer Trainee Education and Research (OCTER), which coordinates existing research education and training activities across the consortium?s institutions, and develops new educational initiatives with emphasis on integrating cancer researchers and health care professionals. Case CCC supported programs have facilitated career enrichment activities for 1,622 cancer trainees during the last cycle, spanning career stages from high school students through junior faculty. The impact of these efforts are evidenced by: 1) the portfolio of peer-reviewed training grants in cancer research and clinical training; 2) the high-impact basic and clinical science performed by Center trainees; 3) robust trainee involvement in Center- sponsored career enrichment activities; 4) successful career advancement for all Case CCC trainees; 5) coordination of Center-wide research education and training activities by the Cancer Education and Research Committee (CERC); and 6) Center efforts to engage underrepresented minority (URM) groups at all levels, including high school and undergraduate students, to enter cancer-oriented biomedical scientific research and healthcare professions. To maintain excellence and expand Center cancer research career enrichment activities, the OCTER has developed the following three specific aims that will carry it forward in the next grant cycle: Aim 1: Provide cancer research career enrichment activities across the continuum of trainees. Aim 2: Coordinate Center-wide cancer education and training activities. Aim 3: Integrate cancer research mentoring and training of biomedical scientists and healthcare professionals. The Case CCC strives to provide rigorous training in cancer research as well as career enhancement activities that prepare all trainees for productive careers as biomedical cancer researchers or healthcare professionals.